elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Battlehorn Castle
:If you are looking for the quest see Battlehorn Castle (quest) Battlehorn Castle is located west of Chorrol near the end of the Black Road as it heads towards Hammerfell. Battlehorn Castle Courtyard Just inside the entrance of the castle is the Castle courtyard, which features stables to the east, and a smithy and the blacksmith's house to the west. The stone walls are accessible via two sets of staircases opposite each other. The four towers on the corners of the courtyard are accessible, as are the gatehouse towers. Each of the towers has some storage space inside. The west portion of flat roof is accessible via the Secret Vault in the private bedroom area next to the library. Just outside the gates, Southeast along the road, is a pond with a boat dock and a wooden boat. To the left of the dock is a Nirnroot and underwater beneath the boot is a treasure chest and a cluster of clams. Another cluster of clams can be found behind a rock further along in the pond. Courtyard Gallery Image:Battlehorn Grounds.jpg|Map of the Grounds Image:FSPL1Screenshot.jpg|Alternate shot Image:Battlehorn Aerial.jpg|Aerial view of castle Image:Dwemer Forge.jpg|The Dwemer Forge and the smithy Image:Battlehorn Castle Entrance.jpg|The Entrance to the Great Hall Battlehorn Castle Great Hall The Main entrance takes you to the Great Hall Foyer. To the left is an entrance to the Northwest tower and the basement. The Knights of the True Horn's barracks and another basement entrance is to the left past the stairs, to the right before the stairs at the wall is your very own mini-altar (xbox - Altar of Julianos) - if you visit the relevant wayshrine this will be activated, past the stairs is an entrance to the East Wing, and straight through is the Trophy Room. Up the stairs is another entrance to the east wing on the right, and an entrance to the Private Quarters on the left. A nirnroot grows on the Wolf's pedestal, hidden at the back behind the rock. On the second level, there is the King skill book on a table. Great Hall Gallery Image:Battlehorn Castle Great Hall.jpg|Map of the Great Hall Image:Battlehorn Great Hall Foyer.jpg|The Foyer of the Great Hall Image:Battlehorn Great Hall.jpg|The Trophy Room Image:Battlehorn Guard Quarters.jpg|The Knights' Barracks Battlehorn Castle East Wing The east wing contains the Dining Room in the north section, and the Taxidermist's office in the south section. East Wing Gallery Image:Battlehorn Castle East Wing.jpg|Map of the East Wing Image:Battlehorn Dining Room.jpg|The Dining Room Image:Battlehorn Taxidermy.jpg|Taxidermist's Office Battlehorn Castle Private Quarters The Private Quarters houses the bedroom, library, private dining area, office, and secret vault area. The bedroom contains a bed, a few drawers, tables, closet, and bookshelf. There are two skill books in the library on the shelf, History of the Fighters Guild and Heavy Armor Repair. There are two more skill books on one of the dressers near the bed, 2920, Morning Star (v1) and Warrior. The entrance to the secret room is on the south of the library nook, just pull the switch on the side of the depression in the wall, inside is storage containers, a trap door to the roof, and Lord Jaren's Journal. Once you have purchased all the of upgrades (including the Dwemer Forge) Lord Kelvyn's Bulwark will spawn in a chest at the end of the bed. Private Quarters Gallery Image:Battlehorn Castle Private Quarters.jpg|Map of the Private Quarters Image:Battlehorn Bedroom 1.jpg|The Bedroom angle 1 Image:Battlehorn Bedroom 2.jpg|The Bedroom angle 2 Image:Battlehorn Private Dining Area.jpg|Private Dining Room Image:Battlehorn Private Office.jpg|Private Office Image:Battlehorn Library.jpg|The Library Image:Battlehorn Secret Vault.jpg|The Secret Vault Battlehorn Castle Basement The basement has three entrances, two from the Great Hall and one from the East Wing. The Training Room, Kitchen, and Wine Cellar are all located on this level, along with a couple of small bedrooms and a hidden entrance to the Battlehorn Castle Grotto behind the archery range, you can acess it by activating a candelabre. There is also a secret passage from the basement to the great hall throught the wine cellar. Basement Gallery Image:Battlehorn Castle Basement.jpg|Map of the Basement Image:Battlehorn Wine Cellar.jpg|The Wine Cellar Image:Battlehorn Training Room.jpg|The Training Area Image:Battlehorn Archery Range.jpg|The Archery Range Image:Battlehorn Kitchen.jpg|The Kitchen Image:Battlehorn Grotto Entrance.jpg|The hidden entrance to the Grotto Battlehorn Castle Grotto The Grotto, accessed from the training room in the basement, is the lowest level of the Castle. To find it, go to the room with the dummy used for archery. Go behind the dummy to the right side and activate the candelabra. Inside are two hostile undead, Lord Kain and Arielle Jurard - a skeleton and lich, respectively. For more details on the two, see Battlehorn Castle (quest) and Lord Jaren's Journal. When you defeat Arielle, you can loot a key from her corpse that unlocks a chest in the South-west side of the room submerged in water along the wall. You can also get a unique enchanted sword from Kain along with an enchanted shield. On a side note, if you cast a spell while close enough to the giant crystal in the center of the room, it will glow more brightly for a brief time. If you cast a high level lightning spell like electrocution at it the effect lasts for a while and is quite striking. I have yet to discover if this has any other benefits than looking nice. I have found that if you look around you can find varla stones. Be sure to grab at least 3. They are in 2 broken boxes and on a table directly above the room filled with water. DO NOT TRY TO TEST WHAT THESE DO! You will waste them, as they recharge all weapons in your inventory. Be sure to save them for when you have no more charges on most of your items to maximize their gain. Grotto Gallery Image:Battlehorn Castle Grotto.jpg|Map of the Grotto Image:Battlehorn Grotto.jpg|The Grotto Category:Please See This: Chances are you'll need to buy upgrades Category: Fighter's Stronghold Category: Locations